


Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil

by 8Flower8Child8



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Flower8Child8/pseuds/8Flower8Child8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise is Liam's younger sister. When Theo takes an interest in her, her sweet and innocent demeanor is no match for his evil tendencies, leaving Liam and the others caught between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warnings & Need To Knows

**Warnings: This story WILL contain EXPLICIT SEXUAL SITUATIONS, EXPLICIT LANGUAGE, and VIOLENCE. I'll put warnings before every chapter and for the sexual situations, I'll tell you what parts they're in if you want to avoid them so you can skip it (it won't affect the story or plot if you skip over the sexual situations, all you need to know is that they have sex. Point blank. Nothing special you'll be missing)**

_**What you need to know:** _

_**1\. Liam's a sophomore (16) Louise is a freshmen (15) and then we all know Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Theo are seniors. This starts where Scott still kinda trusts Theo in the very beginning before Stiles exposes him. I can't remember if Liam absolutely hated Theo from the start, too, or if he was just uneasy about him, but being the nature of the story (Liam being protective over his sister) Liam doesn't like Theo.** _

_**2\. Louise doesn't know about them being werewolves.** _

_**3\. No. Stiles doesn't have a crush on Louise and vice-versa. Stiles is incredibly protective over her, though, because he's fed up with people trying to fuck them over (can you blame him though?) if anything she's like a sister to him as well.** _

_**4\. The prologue is a look at part of the story that happens LATER ON in the story. Everything that happens in the Prologue is a completely different time than what happens in Chapter One.** _

_** ******If you don't like my story, don't tell me in a rude way. I don't have time for irrelevance, and if you make time to write irrelevant bullshit about my story, then your life must suck buttermilk and I'm sorry.****** ** _


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be confusing at first but everything will be explained. This prologue isn't a starting point for the story, the first several chapters are what lead up to what takes place in the prologue. So if you feel lost at first, it's okay—you don't have to know the entire situation just yet. Without further adew, enjoy!

_**Prologue** _

"Liam." I grab my brothers wrist sharply, and he snatches away from me.

"Don't. I told you, Louise, I told you exactly how I felt about him. You constantly ignore me even when I'm trying to protect you!"

"I love him, Liam! And he loves me! I know he does and I know he won't ever hurt me!"

"He's using you, L. He's been manipulating you and you're too naive to understand what he's doing. I love you, alright? You're my little sister and because you're my little sister, it's my job to protect you from getting hurt. And he's not good enough for you, Louise."

"If he weren't good enough for me, I wouldn't have slept with him."

My words make his eyes flash yellow and I sigh, tears rolling down my cheeks. A low growl rumbles in his chest and I take deep breaths.

"You slept with him." He snarls, taking heavy breaths, trying to stay in control of his wolf.

"Yes, I did because I—"

"You're fifteen. You can barely do your own homework, what the hell makes you think you can just go around having sex at fifteen?!"

"Homework is difficult. Sex is common sense. Something goes into another thing!" I snap venomously. "Why're you judging me about this?"

"I thought you would know better than to have sex with the person that me, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and even Malia, tell you to avoid. Period. But no. You're so stubborn and so easy to manipulate, that you let him talk you into spreading your legs for him!"

A sob escapes my throat as he scolds me and I squeeze my eyes closed.

A long pause passes and he rubs his chin before starting to the edge of the woods to leave.

"W–Where are you going?" I rush after him.

"To rip Theo's fucking throat out." I get in front of him.

"Liam!" I stop him, my hands pressing to his chest. "It's not just sex. We haven't just had sex for the hell of it. I love him and he loves me and you can't hurt him without hurting me, Liam. Please."

"Go get In the car and let Scott and Stiles take you home." He snarls.

"Liam, please, don't do this." I beg him.

He grabs me suddenly and throws me over his shoulders kicking and screaming.

"Liam, stop!" I scream bloody murder the whole time he's carrying me back to Stile's Jeep where Scott and Stiles are waiting for us.

Scott's already getting out of the car with his brows furrowed.

"The hell's wrong?" He forces Liam to let me down.

"He's gonna kill Theo, Scott! He's gonna kill him but you can't let him!"

"Liam?" Scott raises his brows. "Calm down. Think rationally about all of th—"

"—She fucked Theo." Liam's eyes go back to his normal color as he does as Scott instructed and tries to calm down.

Stiles hops out the car and walks to us.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to—" he furrows his brows and looks at me. "You did what?" He asks in disbelief, looking a little grossed out.

"Liam, ple—"

"—Get in the damn car, Louise." He snaps at me.

"Hey," Scott puts a hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam rolls his jaw angrily and Scott nods slowly.

"Stiles take Louise to the house. Me and Liam are gonna talk."

"Okay," Stiles says uneasily, but opens the passenger seat for me.

My eyes are swollen and puffy from crying, my head aches, my nose is stuffy.

"Louise, you know we just want to keep you and everyone else safe, right?" He asks me after we've been riding a few minutes.

I just look at him blankly and sniffle.

"He loves me, Stiles. And I love him. And nothing in the world is going to change that."


	3. Damned If You Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This Chapter Contains *EXPLICIT* Language

**_Chapter One: Damned If You Do_ **

• **Louise** •

"At least you didn't kill me this time." Liam jokes as we walk into school.

"What does that mean?" I ask offended and he raises his brows.

"Last time you drove, you ran like two red lights and never used a blinker."

"My driving is not that bad." I cross my arms as we walk to his locker.

"Right." He scoffs, his smile fades the second he sees this really nice looking guy walking past us.

"What?" I ask him quietly. His gaze follows him until The guy is completely out of sight. "Liam, what is it?" I furrow my brows.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll see you after school, k?" He slams his locker and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be good." He orders me with a pointed finger as he's walking away.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Good morning, Class. I hope you had a nice break." Mrs. Balenko tells us as she starts writing "A squared + B squared = C squared" on the board. "Welcome to Geometry. A lot of you are taking this for the first time, others of you have failed the course before and needed the credit to graduate. Either way, it's gonna be a good year. Even better year if someone can tell me what this is called." She motions to the problem. "Anyone?" She looks around the room, her eyes suddenly land on me. "Louise." She smiles. "We learned a little bit about this last year in Algebra One, surely you can tell me what this is." She raises her brows.

Fuck.

I can't even remember what I just had for breakfast let alone what I learned in Algebra over 5 months ago.

"Pythagorean Theorem." A guy says and I look back to see an incredibly attractive guy who had to at least be a junior.

"Very good," Balenko nods. "You're Theo, correct?" She walks to her desk and he nods. "Only senior in my class." She points out. "Maybe you won't flunk this year."

"I won't if I don't get distracted." He smirks a little at me and I turn back around, my lips pressed shut.

"Class, this is a little bit of very basic review you should've learned in 7th Grade. Pick a partner to do it with, no more than three people, please. And yes, you have to work with someone. We are a class, we work together. Can't work together if we don't try to work with someone other than ourselves, now can we? This is due tomorrow." She passes everyone a sheet with different word problems and shapes on the front and back.

Before I can look for a partner, Theo's slipping into the chair next to me.

"You're gonna help me do this cause I have no idea what the hell I am doing." He smiles playfully and I raise my brows.

"I just turned fifteen and I'm pretty sure you're almost eighteen so unless you want to get fined for rape, I suggest you understand that I'm only agreeing to be your partner to get the assignment done, not use it as an excuse to get you alone in my bedroom and hump you. K?"

"You're my friend's sister, Louise. Why would I do that to you?" He asks a little confused.

"You're what?"

"Liam's friends with Scott? I'm friends with Scott. So . . . that makes me and Liam friends. Why would I take advantage of you like that?" He cocks his head.

"If you need help, ask for it. But if you're going to distract me from getting my work done, find another partner because I'm trying to maintain my 4.0 GPA." I tell him with a sigh, putting my name on my paper.

By the time the bell rings, I'm almost through and Theo, I've noticed, hasn't even written anything but his name.

I gather my stuff, coincidentally ending up by him as we all shuffle out the door.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" I snatch his paper from him and he smiles a little.

"Maybe I feel bad asking you for help." He shrugs. "Or maybe I wanted a reason to ask you to—"

"—Louise!" I hear Liam call and I look over my shoulder to see him, Scott and Stiles standing at Scott's locker.

Liam furrows his brows at the guy next to me, until Theo turns to face them as well. Liam's face falls with anger and he rolls his jaw, Scott looks at us a little awkward and Stiles doesn't look impressed with who I'm associating with, like my brother. I look at Theo a little uneasy before I make my way to them.

"Hey, Liam." I hug my notebook to my chest. "Scott." I nod to him. "Stiles." He has his elbow up on Scotts shoulder, looking Theo up and down, shaking his head a little.

"Since When are You guys friends?" Liam asks me. Not in a mad tone, but I know he's pissed.

"Since we are partners in Geometry and currently trying to find a plan for her to help me figure some of it out after school." Theo quirks back and I look at him, not remembering talking about that. "Math isn't my strong suit."

"We know what is, though." Stiles mumbles and I stomp my foot, giving him a death glare.

Theo just grabs my hand and a pen out of his pocket and writes his number down.

"If I don't see you in the parking lot after school, just text me and we'll meet up somewhere." He tells me and I nod with a smile. "Have a good day." He winks at me and smiles like a petty bitch at the boys before walking away.

"Tell us you are not about to bark up his tree." Stiles says coldly and I look back at them.

"No, she's not. Because she's not seeing him." Liam shakes his head.

"Yes, I am." I scoff. "He's nice, Liam, and he needs some extra tutoring. So what?"

"Do you not understand how teenage boys work?" Stiles looks at me like I'm stupid. "He's buttering you up like a piece of toast and you're letting him."

"Oh my gosh, you guys, he needs help in Geometry. I'm giving him help. It's just for one assignment that's due tomorrow! Chill out."

"I'll chill out when you tell him you'd rather choke on glass than help him with anything. I don't want that prick influencing my baby sister." Liam tells me sternly.

"I'm only a little over a year younger than you." I argue. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Shit, you're fifteen. That's young enough for me to get red flags when you strut around with some brute."

"That brute has a name. And he hasn't even brought up sex or even dating. He just needs help this once and that's it."

"Louise, you're not helping him. Because studying turns into being alone for hours and hours trying to figure out one problem, which turns into boredom, which turns into goofing off instead of working, which turns into realizing how good each other would look naked, which turns into a 'fifteen and pregnant' Louise." Stiles tells me and I feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

"I don't even want to think of that." Liam groans. "Just please don't let him be alone with you."

"How about we go to the house and study in the living room with you watching TV in there with us. That way I'm never out of your sight, you can always see where my hands are, you can always see where his hands are. Clean, innocent, and honest tutoring. Okay?"

"I wanna come." Stiles tells Liam.

I notice Scott's been quiet the whole time.

"You can come, too, Scott." Stiles tells him.

"I agree with Louise. You two are kinda being a little ridiculous." Scott's words shock me.

"Oh, come on, really? Still trust him?" Stiles groans.

"He seems pretty Harmless to me, okay? Until he shows me otherwise, I'll trust him a lot more than you two do." He says a little aggravated. "I promised Lydia I'd meet her in second period. I gotta go." He shrugs Stiles' arm off his shoulder and walks down the hall.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"How'd you get here before us?" I ask Theo, unlocking the front door to the house. My mom and stepdad were at work, leaving me, Liam, Stiles and Theo alone in the house.

"Drove." Theo told me a little taken back by my question.

"Oh, right. Sorry I'm not thinking right now." I shake my head, opening the door.

"Better be two feet apart at the least!" Stiles calls to us as he gets out his Jeep with Liam following.

He looks at the space between me and Theo and frowns a little.

"Back up, Casanova, that's only 1 and a half." He gently pushes Theo away from me a little more and I roll my eyes.

"Let's get this done so they'll stop." I tell Theo and he agrees with a nod.

We sit on the couch, and I pull my notebook out and Geometry paper as he gets his own out.

"Here," I hand him my paper. "Okay so this," I point at a giant square on the paper. "Has a base of 4ft and the height is 6ft. So what would the area be?" I ask him.

He goes to answer, but suddenly stops when he sees Liam and Stiles starring at him disapprovingly.

He licks his lips and sighs, looking at me.

"You got a bathroom?" He asks lowly.

"No they piss outside." Stiles stuffs a handful of chips into his mouth.

I shoot him a look and scoff in disbelief.

"Follow me." I grab Theo's wrist and pull him upstairs. Stiles and Liam are about to follow us until I stop halfway up the stairs. "No." I snap. "Stay." I state through gritted teeth.

I pull Theo into my room, and motion to my bathroom.

"Don't get any on the seat. Please." I joke and he smiles.

• **Theo** •

"I don't really have to use the bathroom I just wanted to talk." I tell her and she looks like she's done something wrong.

"My brother wouldn't approve of us up here alone, neither would my parents, so—"

"—You always follow the rules?" I cut her short, narrowing my eyes playfully.

"Pretty much, they're created to keep people safe . . . so . . . " she steps to the door and I gently grab her wrist, feeling her pulse skyrocket.

" . . . I'm not gonna hurt you." I shake my head.

"I know, but still. I don't want to piss Liam off anymore than he already is."

"You always listen to your brother?" I raise a brow.

"Um, yeah? I mean he's just looking out for me."

"But we've already established I'm not gonna harm you. So there's nothing to look out for." I lick my lips and I hear her breath hitch softly. "Just five minutes." I try to bargain with her. "If they notice we're gone we can tell them you were giving me a tour of the house."

"Okay." She nods a little, taking a deep breath.

I release her frail wrist and my eyes look over her belongings. Plenty of honor society awards, a few dance awards, a couple beanie babies from the early 2000's are on one of her book shelves, different medals, and a lot of family photos.

I see a picture of her as a tiny baby, her parents holding her. But she looked a little too old to be a newborn.

"This when you were born?" I pick up the picture in the frame and she shakes her head with a little chuckle.

"No, that was when I was adopted."

"You were adopted?" I can't stop myself from looking at her full lips as they pull into a smile.

"Yeah. My birth mother was a teenager and it was either abortion or adoption; she wanted to give me an opportunity at life so she gave me up for adoption. Liam hated me at first, he didn't want a sibling that didn't come from his own mother but he got used to it eventually." She shrugs.

"Now he loves you too damn much." I grumble and she playfully hits my arm.

"He's looking out for me." She grins.

"Can't say I completely blame him." I set the picture back on her shelf. "If you were mine I'd be just as defensive about you." I mumble and she looks at me with a startled look before she licks her lips and nods.

"Well if I were yours, I know you wouldn't be putting on the 'I can't do Geometry' facade to try to be alone with me." She pokes back and I laugh.

"You got me there." I nod and she shoves me gently.

"I know I did." She widens her eyes. "Why not be normal and ask me out instead of pretending you don't know how to do something that you clearly know how to do?"

"Because I knew Liam wouldn't have liked it, and I didn't know how the hell to approach you and ask." I shrug, pretending to be fascinated with a stuffed animal.

"You were shy?" She honestly can't believe what I'm saying and I grind my teeth nervously.

"You wanna go out with me or not?" I finally ask and she sits on her bed.

"It depends. Where would we go?" I sit by her and think.

"Where would you wanna go?"

"The woods." She tucks a dark brown strand of hair behind her ear.

"Right up my ally." I tell her and she licks her lips with my satisfied smile. "Why the woods?"

"I like movies and restaurants and stuff but I there's too much noise and people I usually don't like and the traffic is a special breed of fuckery all on its own," she explains. "it's quiet in the woods and peaceful and you can explore and you can usually get away with doing illegal stuff—not that I've done anything illegal—and there's little bunnies and squirrels and other little critters and if you're in the right spot you can see the whole town at night and it's just . . . great. I love it." She finishes and I nod.

"Since tomorrow's Friday and we don't have school to worry about on Saturday, so we can stay out as long as we want, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00 sharp and take you to the woods."

"It's a date then." She holds up her hand for a high five, but I've been thinking about kissing her all night and I'll be damned if I leave the house without doing it tonight.

She's shocked when my lips graze hers.

There's no tongue or feverish hunger, it's slow and sweet. Just enough to satisfy me for now, but something I know won't be enough to satisfy me in the future.

I pull away first, her bright green eyes burning into mine and I smirk.

"I'll be seventeen for another three months by the way."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I make my way to my car, about to climb in until the door is shut suddenly.

I look and see Stiles and roll my eyes.

"I don't know what game you're playing just yet, but I'm warning you, you do not want to cross the wrong people."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I play dumb.

"You may have Scott and Louise on your side, but not all of us are blind to bullshit. I've seen enough of it in my life to know what it usually comes disguised as. Being the good guy everyone knows and loves and thinks would be the last person to be completely hell bent on screwing people over for his own gain, is definitely something I've seen happen a lot. Guess what? The idiots who've done that? All dead now. So I'm warning you right now, if you even think you'll get away with what you're doing with Louise and Scott, you're incredibly mistaken." He nods slowly, walking away. "Oh," he turns back for a moment. "Let me find out you're using more than just your verbal charm to get Louise to fall for your shit, and I'll beat your nuts out of their sacs."

"You seem really confident in your capability of doing that." I cock my head.

"I may not have fangs and supernatural strength, but I do have a bat, lots of rope, a bad temper when I get pissed, and plenty of wolfsbane. So think before you act." He taps my temple with his finger before turning to go back inside.


	4. Web That You Weave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This Chapter Contains *EXPLICIT* Language

**_Chapter Two: Web That You Weave_ **

• **Louise** •

"Not gonna be able to do that tonight. I already have plans for Louise." I overhear Theo state as I'm walking to his truck. "I'll make sure it's done just be patient." He sees me coming and quickly hangs up, opening the door and hopping out. "Good morning." He grabs his backpack and I smile despite my uncertainty.

"Who was that?" I nod to his phone and he shrugs.

"My mom making sure I do my chores before we go out tonight." He shuts the door and I feel relief flood through me.

"Ah." I nod. "Um, look, my brother and his friends don't know I'm going out with you tonight, if you can just keep it between us for right now and I promise I'll break the news later."

"Why not tell them now?" He asks and I swallow back nausea.

"I don't really want to open that can of worms right now."

"So you going out with me is a can of worms?" He raises a brow.

"No. It's not. But they'll give us both hell and maybe even frame you for murder so you'll be put in prison. It's just too much at once, Theo." I swear a hear a very low, almost silent, growl come from him but I shake it off. "We might not even be dating. We might go on this date and realize we hate each other and never want to talk to each other again."

"That won't happen." He scoffs. "Promise." He assures me.

"Kinda hoping it will because I really don't want to be put on blast for doing the complete opposite of what my brother wants me to do."

"Louise," he stops me, staring at me intensely. "Your brother and anyone else that doesn't like us being friends, can suck it up. I want you. I'm gonna have you. And I'll be damned if Liam or Stiles tries to ruin that. Got it?" He states as if he's angry, but I know he's not. He's just serious.

"Yes, sir." I give a small smile and again, I swear I hear another growl from him.

"Good." He grabs my hand and kisses the top of it. "Let's get to Geometry."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Ouisie!" Olivia yells after me and I turn around and see her rushing to me. "I got news that'll make you smile." She grabs my hand excitedly.

Olivia had been my best friend since pre-K. She was older than me by 3 months . . . and had probably the most adorable crush on Stiles.

Before she can tell me the news, Stiles comes up beside me from leaving his last class room.

"My head is killing me." He groans and I furrow my brows. "I couldn't sleep last night." We all stop at my locker a few feet down the hall.

"Why not?" I open my locker and he sighs.

"Malia."

"Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise?"

"Just weird. We're weird. Not a good weird. Just weird. And I don't like it."

"She's acting weird or—"

"—Acting extremely weird." He sighs.

"I'm sorry, Stiles."

"Yeah, join the club." He yawns.

"I can try to talk her up and see what's bothering her if you want me to?" I offer and he just shakes his head.

"No, I'll handle it like I have been handling everything else she's managed to throw my way." He huffs.

There's a tense pause, almost dread like, and I know it bothers Olivia because she clears her throat and tries to change the subject.

"Oh, you know Michael Owens?"

"Isn't he the sophomore that plays Lacrosse with Liam?"

"Yeah." She nods. "Well I heard from a little birdie, That he likes you."

"He's wasting his time." I scoff and she furrows her brows.

"He's a really sweet guy, L. Plus, it's not like you have anything else better to do. You're single and fifteen so it's not like you can drive and go anywhere without a parent in the car." She teases and I hit her arm.

"Maybe I am seeing someone and just don't want you to feed Michael false hope." I explain.

"And who would you be seeing?" She and Stiles ask at the same time, and she raises a brow

I take too long to answer, giving Stiles time to use his imagination to figure it out and he looks at me shocked, grossed out and a little pissed.

"Theo?" He whispers after looking around to make sure no one important wasn't around.

"Who?" Olivia asks, confused.

"It's not a big deal." I shake my head and he scoffs. "We're just friends."

"Just friends. Right." Stiles rubs his chin.

"We are. There's nothing there. I don't like him that way and he doesn't like me that way. All we are is just two friends going out tonight." I shrug and he looks at me blankly.

"You're going out tonight with him?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"The woods."

"The—" he stops, running his hands through his hair frustrated before groaning. "—The woods? Are you fucking kidding me, Louise? Who the hell goes to woods at night alone with a—" he stops himself again and groans.

"Friends. We are just friends." I state sternly, brushing off his unfinished statement.

"Does Liam know you and your new bestie are going out to the woods—where serial killers take their victims, by the way?"

"He doesn't. And I plan to keep it that way. So if you could please keep a locked jaw about it, I'd appreciate it." I sigh.

"Keep locked jaw about what?" Scott asks, coming out of no where.

"Louise's play date with her new boy toy." Olivia says, smiling a little at how Stiles cringes.

"What boy toy?" Liam asks, coming to his own locker one down from mine.

"Michael Owens." I say before Stiles or Olivia can say anything.

"Really? Didn't even know you knew he existed." He shovels more books into his bag.

"Are you kidding? He's the best player—" Liam clears his throat with raised brows. "—One of the best players," I correct myself. "on the Lacrosse team."

"How long have you guys been talking?" He asks next and I come up with some bull shit off the top of my head.

"Um, we say 'hey' and stuff when we walk by each other in the hall or something and Olivia said that he wants to take me out tonight, so . . . " I shut my locker and put my bag back on my shoulder.

" . . . He's a really good guy so I don't see the harm. But you know how dad feels about curfew so just be back home by 11."

"Yeah, I already told him I was gonna be out kinda late." I nod.

"Okay, well, you know the do's and don'ts," he raises his brows. "He tries to touch you and you're not comfortable with it?"

"Tell him to stop."

"And if he doesn't listen?"

"Use his Pressure point to knock him out, call you, and you'll take it from there." I smile.

"Good." He ruffles my hair. "I have some stuff to deal with after school so I might not see you until you get back home tonight."

"Got it." I look at the time. "I gotta get to class, love you."

"Remember, stay out of trouble tonight, call me if you need anything." He orders sternly.

"I will, Liam." I chuckle. "Can I please get to class now?" I start walking away.

"Wait," he grabs the back of my collar and tugs me back into a bear hug. It startles me at first, but I quickly hug him back. "Please don't do anything you'll be ashamed to tell me about." He mumbles and I feel guilt reel through me.

"I won't." I pull away, smiling tightly.

• **Theo** •

I watch with a satisfied smirk as Louise and her friend walk away from Liam, Scott, and Stiles.

"Why'd she just lie to us?" Scott asks, confusion washing over his face. "I Her heart was about to burst out of her chest, it was beating so hard."

Stiles looks around awkwardly with pursed lips and Liam and Scott stare at him.

"What do you know?" Liam narrows his eyes.

"Huh, what?" Stiles pretends he didn't hear him. "Hmm?" He looks at Scott.

"She's not going out with Michael tonight, is she?" Liam already knows the answer.

"Nope." Stiles shakes his head.

"Theo?" Liam growls out.

"Oh, yeah." Stiles nods.

"Fuck me." Liam's eyes flash yellow and he slams his locker shut so hard it dents.

I smirk in satisfaction.

"Look, she knows what she's doing, okay?" Scott tells them. "If he does anything she doesn't like, she'll call you, Liam. She just said she would. Okay? Nothing to worry about." He assures him.

Liam sighs heavily, getting himself under control.

"You're right. I just have to let her work it out for herself." He finally states and I hear the tick in his heart beat, something Scott wasn't paying attention to.

"Exactly. Just give her time, it might turn out to be a good thing for the both of them. Theo's been through some hard stuff, Louise would be good for him."

Hearing Scott's words makes an even more sinister plan come to mind than my original one.

I turn to face away from them as Scott heads to his next class.

"You're not letting this go, are you?" Stiles asks rhetorically

"Nope." Liam states. "Okay here's the plan, we follow my sister and Theo out, and find out what his intentions are."

"Gonna have to be damn good at hiding because he's taking her to the woods." Stiles raises his brows.

"I'll disguise myself as a tree if it means I find out what that sketchy bastard is up to." He replies.

"Really glad we're on the same page." Stiles nods.

"It's Kinda nice." Liam agrees. There's a weird silence between them.

"K this is getting weird." Stiles says the same time Liam states:

"Yeah, Ima go." They head in opposite directions and I roll my jaw.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Theo!" I sense her sweet and innocent aura and smell her shampoo, before I see her. But when I see her, the wide smile she wears outweighs both of those.

"Guess what?" She asks excitedly as I unlock my truck.

"What?"

"I told Liam that Michael Owens asked me out tonight so he thinks I'm gonna be out with Michael instead of you which is good because then we won't have him constantly bugging us."

She clearly must not know about her brother and friends' supernatural advantages, or she would know that he picked up she was lying.

"And what'd you tell him to give you the chance to talk to me without him around?" I look around the parking lot to see he's no where to be found.

"He said he had some stuff to do after school with Stiles and Scott so I told him I'd get Michael to drive me home."

I mentally take note of Stiles, Scott and Liam meeting after school, and I roll my jaw.

I also take note of this Michael guy being heavily threaded into the fabric Louise is using to cover her attempted lies.

"I might have to meet this kid since you're so eager to use him as an alibi." I furrow my brows and she crosses her arms.

"I don't even know him. Nothing to worry about." She grins.

"We'll talk about that on the way to your house to grab some extra cloths." I take her book bag and put it in the back seat before I walk around the truck and open the passenger door.

"Spare cloths?" She furrows her brows in confusion once I get back to the drivers seat, and shut my door before cranking the car.

"You just said Liam isn't home, your parents are working so I don't see the harm in you coming over so you won't be by yourself." I shrug.

"I–Um, my brother wouldn't—"

"—What your brother doesn't know won't hurt him." I grin. "Please? I want you to meet my parents."

That's what catches her. She smiles widely, nodding.

"Okay?" I ask just incase.

"Yeah." She nods.

"K." I lick my lips, giving her one last glare before I pull out the parking lot.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

I take her bag that has her cloths she's going out in tonight, and help her out of the car.

She blushes a little but soon gathers herself and remains composed.

I unlock the front door of the house and see my "parents" are already home.

They both look at me with sheer terror and I smile evilly when I hear Louise's footsteps behind me. They quickly force their way into happy and a little shocked when they see her.

"Mom, Dad, this is Louise." I tell them.

"Oh my gosh, she's so . . . pretty, Theo." Mom stands up from her spot on the couch.

"Hi," Louise smiles shyly. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all ours," Dad shakes her hand as well.

"We're going out tonight, I won't be back until the morning." I tell them. "Try not to bother us."

Louise's face falls a little, but I pull her up the stairs to my bedroom before shutting the door.

"I–I told my dad I'd be home by 11:00." She stutters nervously.

I turn to face away from her before I peel my shirt over my head.

I feel her heart speed up extremely fast, her breathing deepening, and I don't even want to try to acknowledge the faint scent of her arousal because it'd be hard to control myself if I think about it too much.

"I figured it'd be okay with you. Not your dad, Louise. My plans don't revolve around him." I say a little to harshly.

"No they don't. But if my dad doesn't like something, I don't like it. It's not that I don't want to stay out with you, it's that my dad might get worried and call the cops to look for me." She chuckles weakly.

"I get it," I unbutton my pants. "You're obedient." I lick my teeth, getting out of my pants. "Nothing wrong with that."

She turns bright red before she turns around and looks away.

I smirk before dropping my boxers, too.

"I'll be in the shower if you need me," I tell her smoothly and she gives me a thumbs up.

I walk to my bathroom across the hall and shut the door, turning the water on in the shower, and climbing in.

My head pounds with all the possibilities.

They could change her. She could be another one like me. Freed from her ties, more like shackles, to her brother and Scott. They'll be pleased with me, and reward me by changing her. There's no way she can be a failure. She's human and naive, but she's strong. I know that much. All I have to do is make sure she's on my side, permanently.

I know Stiles and Liam will catch up to my little lie of a life, I just have to make sure that when all of that is put out in the open, Louise is on my side. Which leaves them with two options, try to get rid of me and lose her, or let me do what I want and maintain healthy relationships with Louise.

I wash the shampoo from my hair and start to bathe.

But how will I ever get her on my side permanently?

That's where the tricky part will come in. All hell will break lose. I'll sleep with her, she'll become attached to me, they'll know it happened because she'll always smell like me, it might take them a couple weeks to figure out why she constantly carries my scent around but they'll realize soon enough. Liam will try to kill me, Scott will stop him, Louise will resent her brother for trying to kill me. The more she resents Liam, the more they will all blame me and hate me and the more they do that the more she hates them.

She'll be willing to do anything and everything I tell her to do . . . her little obedient streak will make sure of that, and if that includes getting rid of obstacles like her friends and her brother, she'll happily oblige.

I get out and dry off, wrapping a towel around my hips before I walk back out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

She's sitting on my bed, her phone in her hand. She looks up and me, her eyes widening a little before she looks down and clears her throat awkwardly.

"Um, I kinda need a shower." She tells me quietly and I lick my lips.

"That's fine. What's mine is yours," I shrug. "Right across the hall." I nod to the door and she takes some shampoo and conditioner from her bag.

"Thank you," she mumbles before leaving me alone.

I pull a pair of boxers from one of my drawers and grab a pair of jeans from another, pulling them on.

I hear her talking to herself and I listen closer, not able to help myself.

"Okay, deep breaths, Louise." She tells herself. "So what if you completely go against your parents and your brother and–and your morals and . . . ?" she trails off. " . . . but God if he isn't worth it." She groans a little. "Why does he have to be so sweet and hot and funny and adorable and sexy and just uuugghhh. Life isn't fair." She grumbles and I laugh a little myself. "But as long as you're not sleeping with him, you're not completely going against Liam and Mom and Dad. Right? Right. So you're still a virgin, you haven't slept with him, you're not going against them. It's all good. It's great. So why're you so fucking nervous over nothing?" She scolds herself. "You don't really want anything like that with him anyway."

I feel my jaw clench suddenly.

"Of course you do." She finally sighs. "And you know you do. Which is why you're nervous because you know that this 'just friends' is gonna turn into you falling in love with him and doing everything to make him happy, including sex because you are a people pleaser. A weak, submissive, people pleaser with a soft spot for pretty smiles, hot bodies, and adorable eyes."

I smile to myself again, waiting for her to get out of the shower.

She's out in 10 more minutes and I hear her towel drying her hair.

She starts drying off, and I suddenly hear a sharp whimper from her.

"Shit, all those damn books at school are going to murder my shoulders." She grumbles and I think of the perfect solution.

• **Louise** •

I rub my shoulder, wincing in pain, until I hear a knock on the door.

"Louise?" It's Theo and I take a deep breath before I wrap the towel around me and crack the door open to see him in only jeans.

"Yeah?" I gulp.

"You okay?" He asks concerned.

"Um, my uh shoulders are kinda sore but it's nothing." I lie and he looks at me unconvinced.

"Please, I heard you Yelp across the hall." He scoffs. "Here," he comes in and I pull the towel tighter around me. "Turn around." He motions for me to turn where my back's facing him.

I look at us in the mirror, and my hands fall from the towel to the bathroom counter as his fingers ghost over the sore spot on my shoulder blade, and press down in a slow, circular motion.

I take a deep breath, never taking my eyes off us. I feel my body prickle with heat, my stomach bubbling up with warmth, as his eyes meet mine.

"Your wrists will be sore if you put too much weight on them, too." He chuckles lightly, noticing me leaving forward on my hands that are clutched on the counter. "Just relax." He snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me against him.

His hand moves from my shoulder blade, and moves under my towel to my right ribs, gently kneading at the bruised spot where I roughly bumped into the edge of the door leaving Geometry today.

I become paralyzed when he does this. Not out of fear, but just pure bliss.

My head leans back on his shoulder and he presses a warm kiss to my neck.

I turn around, about to kiss him, until my phone starts ringing from his room.

He sighs at the ruined moment and I give a half sorry smile before darting to answer the phone.

I see it's Liam and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" He snaps.

"I'm at Theo's? Where are you at?"

"I just got home and saw that you aren't here! Why're you at his house, Louise?!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Liam."

"I thought you were going out with Michael tonight."

"Well I lied, because if I would've told you I was going out with Theo, you wouldn't have let me!"

"Because I don't want you alone with him." He hisses.

"Scott says he's harmless."

"Scott sees the best in everyone!" He argues. "Where does he live, I'm coming to get you."

"Liam, don't you dare. I'm fine!"

"Are you alone with him?" He ignores me and I let out a slew of curses. "Answer my question. Are you alone with him, Louise?"

"I'll be home in the morning, Liam." Is all I say before hanging up on him. I turn to see Theo smiling like a crazy person. "When's the soonest we can leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ouisie" is pronounced "Wheezy"


	5. You Are Always Here With Me

  
**_Chapter Three: You Are Always Here With Me_ **

• **Stiles** •

"What're you doing?" Malia follows me up the stairs of my house and I start to my closet, pulling my bat out. "Woah, woah, woah . . . Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Louise," I reply.

"What about her?" She furrows her brows.

"Her and Theo are going out tonight."

"And? I thought Scott said there wasn't anything to worry about?"

"I've already told you, that's not the same Theo me and Scott went to fourth grade with. He's older and more hormonal and lots of testosterone and, oh yeah, sketchy. Like really, really sketchy."

"Stiles, You're paranoid, okay? Louise isn't gonna do anything stupid and Theo's not gonna try anything stupid."

"How do you know that?" I raise my brows.

"I don't. But you need to be more trusting. Have a little faith in people, Stiles."

"Because two years of trusting the wrong people, taught me a lot. Now if you'll excuse me, me and Liam have to cockblock." I push past her and go downstairs before I go outside where Liam's waiting in the car.

• **Louise** •

"Thank you," I say gently as Theo helps me out of his truck.

The sun was just going down and I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I nod.

"Just never really gone off on my brother like that, I feel kinda guilty." I admit and he scoffs.

"He'll get over it, now come on, something I wanna show you." He grabs my hand and leads me through the thick thistle of leaves and trees and stray vines.

I hear a small trickle of water and furrow my brows.

"Where are we go—" I stop when I see a small bridge, and he pulls me onto it and looks down at the creek bellow us. "How come I've been coming out here for the last couple years and I've never seen this place?"

He shrugs and licks his lips.

"My sister had an accident down there," he nods to the water. "She froze to death." He adds solemnly. "A few years back."

I take a deep breath, my lungs stinging a little bit from the crisp air.

"We'd always annoy and aggravate each other." He chuckles a little. "She hated it . . . "

"I'm so sorry, Theo." I finally rummage up the courage to say it and he looks at me. "Do you miss her?" It's a dumb question, I know, but he always seemed so content with himself and his family that it wouldn't surprise me if he forgot about her.

"All the time." He looks at me and I feel guilty for assuming he didn't. "But I'm a lot happier now, though." His face changes from one of sorrow, to his signature cocky smile.

"Really?" I ask quietly and he nods.

"I have other people to aggravate and annoy," he grins and I refrain from smiling. "And love." He steps closer and I take a deep breath.

"My brother is gonna kill me," I whisper when his lips are only a centimeter away from mine.

"I won't let him." He argues in the same tone, his lips brushing against mine and I shake my head a little bit.

"My brother gets really pissed off really easily." I pull away a little bit.

"I do, too." He doesn't give me time to blink before his lips press to mine softly, but with some force.

I ignore the part of myself that's screaming for me to make him stop, placing one hand on his bicep, the other gently running through his soft hair.

He pulls away, taking a deep breath, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you okay?" I furrow my brows and he nods.

"Yeah, I just got something in my eye."

"Here let me see—"

"—I have some eye drops in my car, I'll be right back. Don't move." He orders me, his eyes still closed.

"Okay?" I'm a little confused but let him go.

• **Theo** •

I take deep breaths, forcing myself to calm down.

I finally manage to get a grip, telling myself that just blatantly taking her this early in whatever we had going on, would prove Liam and Stiles right.

I'm about to make my way back to the creek, until I pick up a familiar scent.

"Come out, I already know you're here." I roll my eyes and Liam and Stiles clumsily fall out a tree, groaning a little.

Idiots.

"Is there a reason you're ditching my sister?" Liam stands and I raise a brow.

"I'm not?"

"Why're you at your truck without her? Leaving her for dead or something? Or maybe you're leaving her for another wolf to pick up and kill her." Stiles adds and I chuckle at how ridiculous they are.

"If anyone's gonna kill her, it's gonna be me." I scoff. "And that won't happen. And I'm not leaving her."

"Then why're you here and not with her?" Liam asks with raised brows.

"I assume she doesn't know about wolves or anything like that, and when we were making out—"

"—Ew, okay, stop." Stiles cringes but I ignore him.

"I kinda lost it a second, I didn't think she'd be okay with my eyes glowing." I cock my head. "Unless you want to explain everything to her so I won't have to hide what I am."

"You sure it was just making out?" Stiles narrows his eyes.

"I assure you, if it was anything relating to sex, I wouldn't be wasting my time with you two." I go to walk past them but Liam grabs my arm and I look down at his hand and back up at him with an amused look.

"I'm watching you. And you better keep your hands to yourself." His eyes flash.

"I'll keep my hands to myself, I make no promises about her, though." I wink and snatch away from him, walking back to where she's waiting for me.

"Did you get it out?" She asks and I nod.

"Eyelash." I shrug and she nods.

"What else you got planned?" She crosses her arms.

"What do you want to do?" I ask and she grins.

"It's gonna sound really childish." She shakes her head.

"What is it?" I can't help but smile at her.

"Tag." It comes out shyly and I raise a brow.

"Are you kidding? I play tag all the time." I widen my eyes sarcastically and she laughs, punching my arm playfully.

"Forget it."

"No, no. We have nothing else better to do. But what do I get if I win?"

"Bragging rights." She nods.

"What else?" I wrap my arm around her waist and her smile widens.

"You're so greedy." She shakes her head.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not." I say sternly, but playfully.

"Good then you won't mind me doing this."

"Doing what?" I ask confused.

"Tag!" She hits my shoulder and takes off running by me to the other part of the woods and I go after her.

I give her the benefit of the doubt and slow down a bit so she has a chance. After a couple minutes, I get to a small clearing and see she's no where to be found. I listen closely, her quick breathing, her fast heart beat, she's definitely tired from running for so long. She's hiding. I take a deep breath, catching her scent.

She's behind a thick bushel of briers with dead leaves scattered on it.

I smile to myself before turning to face it.

I start walking towards her and I hear her giggle very lightly.

She scrambles up and starts running again, laughing wildly.

I don't give mercy this time, catching up to her quickly, stopping her and pushing B her against a tree.

"Tag." I mock her and she rolls her eyes.

"Screw you." She catches her breath.

I'm about to kiss her, until I'm rudely interrupted.

"Louise." Liam's voice makes her groan, and she looks at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She snaps angrily, looking between me and him.

"Doesn't matter, we're going home." He orders sternly and she rolls her jaw, looking up at me.

"Don't make me go with him." She mouths and I look at him.

"It's not even 8:00 yet, Liam. We haven't even been here but 10 minutes. Let up some."

"You don't tell me what to do. I don't answer to you about anything, especially about my sister. Louise, let's. Go." He grits his teeth.

"I told dad I'd be home by 11:00, and I will be."

"You also told dad you were gonna be Michael Owens, in public where you can't do anything stupid. I don't think he would appreciate you being alone with a guy almost four years older than you." He argues back.

"Liam." She says shakily. "I'm fine. It's not even like that, we're just goofing off!"

"I said lets go, Louise. Don't make me get dad down here." He barks. "Or Scott." He eyes me suspiciously.

"Why are you so hellbent on making my life miserable?!" I let her go, and she steps forward, tears of anger in her eyes. "Why can't you just let this go, Liam?!"

"I told you how I feel about him! I told you to stay away from him, and what do you do? Lie to me about it! You've never lied to me before, Louise. So what does that tell you about him?" He motions to me.

She shakes her head, taking in a shaky breath.

I gently grab her hand and she looks at me.

"It's okay, you go with your brother and I'll see you Monday." I assure her.

She finally nods and I smile gently.

"Goodnight," I tell her.

"Night." She sniffles. She turns around to go, and me and Liam maintain eye contact. I hear a low growl in his throat and I echo it, my changing, my claws growing for a moment as pure anger shoots through me.

I suddenly grab her wrist and pull her back to me, my lips coaxing hers in a rough kiss. I hold my hand up and flick him off. He growls louder this time and I pull away from her and look at him pettily.

"Sleep tight." I sneer at him as he grabs her arm and ushers to walk ahead of him, looking back at me to snap his sharp teeth and snarl at me once before following her.

• **Louise** •

Stiles and Liam were both currently attacking me about lying to them and my parents. My mind is blocking it out, my eyes focused on the road ahead of us.

"You better hope I don't tell dad, because I'm seriously thinking about it."

"Tell him." I shrug. "Not gonna stop me."

Stiles looks at him, shocked.

"The audacity." He raises his brows. "Couple hours with Theo and you already think you know everything."

"I know I'm tired of my brother and his friends mingling in my life choices."

"You call it 'mingling' I call it 'protecting'." Liam chimes in.

"He's a few years older, so what. Not every guy is looking for sex, Liam."

"It's not even about the sex thing anymore. I just don't know what he's up to and we're all on the look out about him."

"Why don't you trust him?" I cross my arms and he and Stiles exchange a look.

"I can't tell you, right now. But when I do, you'll understand why I don't want you with him."

"Well I'm gonna continue to see him until you tell me why I can't, so just get used to it."

"Louise." He sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"No." I shake my head, looking at my phone to see I have a text from Theo.

_I'm waiting for you in your room right now so don't piss yourself when you get to the house and see someone on your bed_

I smile to myself, letting out a breath of relief.

Liam didn't scare him off like I thought.

 


	6. I Will Find You In A Burning Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit language

**_Chapter Four: I Will Find You In A Burning Sky_ **

• **Theo** •

I sit up when I hear Louise come into her room. She sees me and smiles, closing and locking the door.

I raise my brow at her locking the door, but barely have time to ask her about it before she rushes to me, pushing me down on the bed and straddling me, laughing.

Her lips pepper my neck in kisses and I sigh, closing my eyes.

"What's with the good mood?" I smile and she pulls away, looking down at me.

"I'm happy," she shrugs.

"Your brother basically forbade us to even look at each other and you're happy about it?" I sit, brushing her dark brown hair from her face.

"My brother's just trying to protect me. He thinks he knows what's best for me." She smiles a little and I grin widely.

"You don't think he's right about me?" I know she doesn't, but just to hear her say it would make it all the more better.

"Maybe," she admits quietly. "But I'd like to find out for myself, instead of taking his assumption has cold, hard proof."

"And if I am as bad as he and Stiles think I am?" I ask next and she thinks for a moment.

"I trust you not to hurt me," her words are so innocent, so sweet, that I'm tempted to drop to my knees and beg her forgiveness for my future sins against Scott and their friends.

"I'd be careful if I were you, you don't know half of what you think you do." I warn her in a teasing tone, but a part of me hopes she doesn't take it as light and playful.

"I know I like you, and I know they don't. And I know you've been through hell, and I know I've been through hell. That's enough to know, is it not?"

My brows furrow when she says she's been through hell and she sighs, closing her eyes.

I know from the abnormal and quirky beats of her heart that she's hiding much more from me than I thought.

"I have god awful depression." She tells me shyly, looking down in almost shame. "When I was about 12, I just stopped being happy. I didn't know why, my parents could never figure it out . . . after taking me to a doctor, they said I had anxiety and depression. I've been taking anti depressants but after about a month they stop working and I have to switch brands and doses."

"They in your bathroom?" I ask, patting her thigh, signaling for her to let me up. She lets me up and I walk to her bathroom as she replies with "yeah".

I take the orange bottle of pills off her sink and open it, tossing them into the toilet.

"What the hell, Theo?!" She snaps harshly, about to hit me to get me to move out of her way, but I grab her wrist, a little too tightly.

She whimpers and snatches her hand back, looking at her wrist.

"Why'd you do that?" She has tears in her eyes, referring to me dumping her pills.

"Because from here on out, you won't need them. If you need help, you call me, got it?"

"Yes." She sneers venomously, pissed with me.

I gently grab her throat, not enough to hurt her, but enough for her to get the point.

"Yes, what?" I hiss.

"Yes, sir." She spits sarcastically.

I smirk and she pushes herself away from me and walks back into her room.

"I'm about to get to bed," she tells me blankly.

"Are you mad at me now?" I know the answer and she scoffs.

"Goodnight." She pulls the covers back and I scoff.

"Are you really gonna get pissed at me over that? What's the point of anti depressants if you have me?" I chuckle and she shoots daggers my way. "I'm about to go. Really think, deep down, on whether or not you want to stay mad at me until you see me again." I raise my brows.

She stares at me blankly, and finally sighs and sits up before standing on her knees and waddling to the edge of her bed to me.

I wrap my arms around her, squeezing her tightly and she chuckles, pressing her forehead to my neck.

"You can always stay tonight, if you want to." She says it so quietly I barely hear it, but God damnit if it weren't a tempting offer.

"And what happens when your dad or Liam comes in here to check on you?" I ask in the same tone.

"We'll be sleeping, not having sex. It's innocent." She shrugs. "For now, at least."

"Really now?" I mumble huskily and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Of course," she runs her fingertips down my cheek soothingly.

"I'm not gonna make you do something you're not ready for."

"And if I am ready?" She looks a little offended.

"I'll know." I shrug. "See you later." I kiss her briefly before going to her window and leaving without another word.  
  
• **Louise** •

I'd been avoiding Theo. A little because I was still mad about last night, mostly because I found out he threatened Michael for liking me.

I slam my locker shut, and notice Liam and Olivia get quiet as someone approaches us. I furrow my brows.

Dear god, don't let that be Theo. I'll never hear the end of it from Liam.

It's not Theo, but Michael Owens.

"H – Hey, Louise." He smiles shyly, His face a little red and I feel bad for his embarrassment. His friends probably made him balls up and talk to me instead of sending one of them to speak for him.

"Hey, Michael." I grin back, trying to make him feel better and more confident.

"Um, you don't have any plans for tonight, do you? T – There's a lacrosse game and I would love it if you came and—"

"—I would love to, Michael. I'll be there, okay?" I assure him and he smiles wider.

"I'll see you there." He nods before turning to go.

I look to see Liam and Olivia with raised brows.

"What?"

"Are you not with Theo anymore? What was that?" He furrows his brows.

"Michael likes me, I figured it'd be better to not completely piss on his self confidence and say 'no, I'm with someone older and sexier than you'."

"No you're not." Liam snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Okay." I humor him to make him shut up and Olivia sighs.

I spot Stiles coming towards us holding a piece of paper in his hand and Olivia fixes her hair.

"Hey," He nods to Liam. "I gotta show you this." He hands the paper to him.

"I don't get it?" Liam furrows his brows.

"Don't get — Liam," he takes a deep breath before looking at me and Olivia. "Let's do this in private." He grabs his arm gently and leads him down the hall.

I'm about to say something to Olivia until I notice she's staring after them in a daze.

"Olivia?" I ask.

Nothing.

"Olivia?" I gently pat her arm. "Olivia." I snap my fingers in her face and she jolts a little, looking at me.

"Huh?"

"You were doing it again," I tease and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry he's just so damn cute." She groans and I smile.

"If you like him so much, just talk to him about it. He's your friend, too, not just mine." I shrug.

"Talk to him about it?! You know how awkward that'll make things?" She widens her eyes.

"He's already got a girlfriend. It's not like he's gonna leave Malia for you if you won't even tell him how you feel."

"Liam's with Malia?! When the fuck did that happen?!" She stops walking, horror spread on her face.

"It hasn't? I thought we were talking about Stiles?" I raise a brow.

"Oh, yeah. Right." She clears her throat.

"We . . . are talking about Stiles, right?" I question her and she looks at me innocently. "No." I shake my head, already catching onto what she's let come out.

"What?"

"No." I groan.

"What is it?"

"You like Liam?" I whisper yell and she looks down. "I thought you've had the hots for Stiles this entire time!"

"I've just been pretending I like Stiles because I didn't want you to freak out over me liking your brother." She confesses and I stare at her a moment.

"So all the times you've told me you wanted to sit on Stiles' face, you were really saying you wanted to sit on my brother's?" I twist my face in repulsion.

"Yeah?" She states guiltily and I gag.

"Oh, gosh." I squeeze my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really am and I promise it's just a crush. I don't want to go out with him or anything it's just a little crush."

"Olivia," I stop, stopping her with me. "I want you happy. As grossed out as I am," I take a deep breath. "I think you and my brother would be good together; it'd be good for the both of you." I tell her calmly.

"Really?"

"Yes. And I know you, and flings and little crushes aren't your thing. When you like someone, you want to have something great and long term with them and if that someone happens to be my bone-head brother then great." I smooth her hair.

"Thank you," she says with a small smile.

When she moves to go to class, I lock eyes with Theo, who's propped against his locker.

I take a deep breath and look again to see he's not there anymore. My brows furrow and I turn around to head to class, only to jolt when I bump into Theo.

"Hey," he blocked me from moving past him.

"Hi," I try to move past him again, but he stops me.

"I can't help but feel you're trying to avoid me." He smirks with furrowed brows.

"Can't imagine why," I roll my eyes.

"Something I did?"

"Buy me more antidepressants and we'll talk more about it." I shove past him and he grabs my already bruised wrist, making me gasp in pain.

"Don't be like that. I don't like the thought of you needing happy pills." He hisses.

"Don't touch me." I snatch away from him and he sighs.

"I thought we were over arguing about this?"

"Well now I'm pissed again, k?" I snap angrily and he rolls his jaw.

"Louise, please listen to — "

" — I don't want to listen to anything you have to say." I scoff. "We're not even together, Theo. You understand that, right?"

"So this isn't about last night."

"Oh, it is! It's about what you did last night before you came over!" I raise my voice.

"It shouldn't bother you. I was just making sure the little punk understood where his boundaries are." He narrows his eyes.

"That little 'punk' is a sweetheart, Theo. God why the hell do you care about it so much? We're just friends, nothing's gonna happen between me and him so why the fuck are you acting like the second I get alone with him, he's gonna assume me and him are dating? He's not like that. It's just friends."

"All I did was tell him to back off."

"You told him that if he as much as thought about me, you'd string him up by his urethra and beat him like a piñata." I cross my arms.

"You should feel flattered that I'm into you that much that I get all flustered at the thought of losing you."

"We've had this thing between us for not even a week! I wasn't yours to begin with!"

"Why are you defending him?" He steps closer.

"Because maybe I like him back!" I explode.

My words make him smile, and then he laughs like its the funniest thing ever.

"You . . . " he can't even continue, he's laughing so much. " . . . like him? Since when?"

"Since you turned into a completely prick and he's nice." I sneer.

"I wouldn't give him what he wants if I were you," he warns venomously.

"Fuck you, I'll do what I want." I leave before he can say anything else.

*** * ***

"It's a signature, Stiles." I shrug and he furrows his brows.

"It's not his dad's. Look," he shows me the same signature I've been looking at. "And then, this." He shows me another and there's a small difference in them.

"So?"

"So, they're different."

"So what? He might've forged his dad's signature big deal."

"It is a big deal." He widens his eyes.

"Just let it go, I'm not even talking to him anymore, so."

"Why not?"

"He threatened Michael."

"What'd he say?"

"He threatened to rip his urethra out."

"For doing what?" He presses on.

"Even thinking about me. But I'm not worried: Theo's all bark and no bite."

"Okay, Louise, I really think it's best if you don't provoke him."

"I think it's best if you don't fucking tell me what to do."

"I'm trying keep you safe, and Michael." He sighs and I raise a brow.

"Theo isn't going to do anything. Like I said, he threatens, he doesn't act on it though." I get Liam's bed and walk to the door just as my brother comes in.

"You ready to go?" He asks and I nod my head.

"See ya at the game." I tell Stiles and he sighs as me and Liam head downstairs.

*** * ***

"Michael!" I call as the game wraps up.

Coach had just got done dismissing them and he was headed to the parking lot.

He looks at me and smiles widely.

"Hey, Louise." He wipes his forehead.

"You, um, played really good." I raise my brows and he looks around.

"We lost." He cocks his head, a little confused.

"Well, yeah, but you played good." I smile shyly and he nods slowly.

"Thanks, I didn't know if you were gonna show or not."

"What? I told you I was gonna come. I stand by my promises." I cross my arms.

"I guess you do." He scoffs and there's a awkward silence that passes and he clears his throat.

"I was gonna ask you today but I saw you talking to Theo and I don't know if you're friends, or — "

" — No, we aren't. I heard what he told you and I don't need people like that in my life so we aren't friends anymore." I shake my head.

"Well, in that case, would you want to go out later tonight? There's a party in about 30 minutes, I'll get home and shower and pick you up?" He offers and I'm about to nod until I feel someone's arm drape over my shoulders.

• **Theo** •

I slam the door of my truck shut and walk to the field, anger Flowing through me when I see Louise and Michael by his car, talking.

" . . . would you want to go out later tonight? There's a party in about 30 minutes, I'll get home and shower and pick you up?" I hear him ask her and I walk to them quickly, put my arms over her shoulders.

"Baby, you ready to go?" I look at her and she twists her face and tries to shrug me off.

"Go away, Theo." She snaps, forcing me away.

"Hey, Michael, remember what I told ya?" I grin and she gets between us.

"Stop." She hisses.

I look between them and start stepping away from them to go back to my truck and find out where the party will be. 


End file.
